


A Long Way Home

by oracle_of_space



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age AU, F/M, Highschool AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the Warden's endeavors throughout a school life as a mage with your  everyday problems. Darkspawn, magic, school work, a love life and the next blight? What will happen to her and her friends though these high school years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way Home

Fire and Ice. That’s why Asteria now sat sobbing her heart out. A fire she couldn't control and an ice that trapped her. Only moments ago she had been at school with her best friend, that is until HE started teasing her again. Asteria sat in her desk talking to Cullen as usual waiting for the last class of the day to begin before she would later return to the alienage orphanage. Asteria had lost her only family last year, her mother, to a fever. A treatable illness but wasn’t affordable for her low wage working mother. Now here Asteria was, but she did have her best friend, Cullen Rutherford. The two had met early in life at the age of seven and have been friends since. Cullen would be leaving for the Templar Academy soon, it was all he ever talked of. Asteria wasn’t sure what would happen after her eighth year of school ended. Asteria could end up just about anywhere depending on what her test scores look like. Asteria hoped that she’d go to the Templar Academy with Cullen but she didn’t tell him this, she hoped to surprise him. This, however, would never happen.  
Asteria at the age of fourteen had finally had her period, older than most of the students who usually have it. Asteria never minded the thought of it, having a menstrual cycle every month didn’t mean you were all grown up, it was just evidence that you were growing. It was three days after it started that Asteria noticed how different she felt. Was it the blood loss or something else entirely? She decided she’d talk to the Director about it when she returned. As Asteria and Cullen talked about silly things and laughed, a kid and his group of friends came over and began teasing her for her ragged clothes and pointed ears. Asteria pulled her hood up from her sweater as her face turned red in embarrassment and anger. Cullen had stood up and towered over the boys telling them to cut it out but they surrounded him and pushed him down. Asteria was furious, they could tease her, they could belittle her but never, NEVER were they going to get away with hurting her friend. Asteria jumped from her seat and she felt a power she had never experienced before, one that was wild and raging with intensity. Asteria ran to them shouting stop reaching out her hand. The next moment lead to a huge explosion blasting everything in different directions.  
Asteria stood stunned at what SHE had done. The boys moaned and started picking themselves off the floor, others ran off screaming for help saying monster, mage. The only person Asteria saw was Cullen. Her Cullen with a look of disgust and horror that made everything around her fall apart. Asteria felt the cold then, the creeping way it took over making her numb. Ice spread from her feet into the ground around her. Cullen jumped onto a desk shouting in surprise. Asteria looked down screamed and began crying before running with her hands covering her face, trying to hide. Asteria felt deep and utter loneliness as she left behind a trail of ice.  
On most occasions a child discovering they are a mage leads to minor magic maybe a small fire, Asteria had produced magic beyond that. Typically when a child is found to be a mage Templars are summoned and the child is brought to the Mage Academy to be trained and taught whatever education they yet needed. Then like all mages they are sent to isolated areas guarded by Templar graduates. Now some did try to escape and some did manage but Templars were vigilant and capable of tracking rogues. Asteria waited now for this, for the Templars to come for her, take her away to the scary building just outside town. The more she thought of what had happened and what was to come Asteria just cried harder. She eventually stopped and ran off the sidewalk next to a small street. Asteria stumbled and slipped down the grassy hill to the creek with an old and beautiful bridge. Ducking under the bridge she sat and pulled her knees to her chest hanging her head in pain and shame. Asteria hiccuped and the tears burned running down her cheeks. Asteria was a mage, of all the things she could have been it was the one thing people hated more than elves. She cursed in the one elvish word she knew, something her mother would do if she dropped a dish. The word felt right for the situation, felt as if it described how unfair her life had been. Asteria wondered if she ran far enough and long enough if she would find the Dalish clans far to the north, Surely they would take in one of their own, especially if she was a mage, right?  
Asteria suddenly heard a noise behind her and she whipped around to see a man a few paces from her his hands on his knees. He was wearing a nice suit with a tie that caught her eye. It was blue, a dark blue, with a griffon embroidered in silver. Asteria sprang back and hugged herself afraid he may be a Templar. The man smiled saddly.  
“You don’t have to fear child. I heard you crying. Are you alright?” He asked. Asteria wasn’t sure how to respond. So she studied him from afar. He was a big man with dark skin, and human, Asteria found humans weren’t all that friendly after they found out you were an elf. She marked in her head not to lower her hood. The man waited patiently for her answer and on impulse she shook her head. He nodded.  
“I thought so, would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help.” He asked and lowered himself to the ground slowly showing her his hands as he did. Asteria felt better that he did. The man looked away from her and out across the creek, past the gate on the other side and into the city below.  
“I am a stranger, yes, but talking, I’ve always found helps. Two minds better than one, no?” He asked looking back at her smiling. Asteria lowered her head shyly and nodded, slowly she walked forward and sat down a few feet from him. Asteria didn’t speak for awhile, they simply sat and stared out at the darkening city. The entire time he sat with her not leaving; waiting for her and Asteria started crying again. Someone was here, someone who might just care, and when she thought this, the events of her life came pouring out. Asteria sobbed and spoke of the day’s events; last terrified the stranger would look at her the same way Cullen had. He didn’t. The man waited a moment before speaking, just to make sure she was done.  
“Such tragedy to befall one so young. Only now to find yourself a mage and the one person you trusted turn you away.” He said, a frown upon his face. Asteria couldn’t tell if he was upset with her so she watched him worried what he might say next. “I assume you intend to go to the Templar’s?” He asked looking at her still frowning.  
“I...that….I don’t really want to. That building’s always been creepy.” Asteria says tightening her arms around her. The man starts laughing now throwing his head back. Asteria jumps a bit and looks at him in surprise.  
“Creepy? I’ve heard the Mage Academy called many things but creepy? Yes, I think it does from here. I’ve met many Mages among the tower however and none of them are creepy.” The man says smiling at her.  
“oh….does that mean you’re a Templar?” Asteria asks suddenly feeling scared. The man shook his head and scooted closer holding out his right hand across his body.  
“My name’s Duncan. A pleasure meeting you young lady.” Duncan says. SheI look at his hand and slowly took it and shook it. Duncan’s smile brightens.  
“Now I understand your situation quite well and I want to give you another choice beside joining the Mage Academy.” Duncan says now taking his hand back. “I run a school myself you see. A school that hand chooses all it’s students and many do not graduate. Warden Academy. Have you heard of it perhaps?” Duncan asks raising an eyebrow in curiosity. She shake my head intrigued. “We accept students from grades 6th to their final year of highschool. Our curriculum is based on Academic studies the student needs to yet complete, the physical training of our students and the strategic level with both politics and battle. Our school is unique and unlike normal Academy schools except the Mage and Templar Academy’s. We train warriors of all kinds to fight the foe still on Fereldan’s doorstep, the Darkspawn. Warden Academy is selective and will only choose those who have a chance of becoming a Warden themselves. Much sacrifice is involved but the life of a Warden is one of honor and has freedom’s to it that neither a Mage or Templar will ever know.” Duncan said explaining.  
Asteria’s eyes widened in wonder as Duncan went on about the Academy. A place with a student body ranging from middle school all the way to high school that could be joined at any time during this period. Asteria was given another choice, she didn’t have to go to the Mage Academy if she was accepted into the Warden Academy. Even the Chantry couldn’t defy the Warden’s authority. Duncan ran the school he, himself was a Warden teaching others his own talents. Everything seemed surreal to Asteria when he finished. Duncan looked over to her and asked.  
“Would you like to take the entrance exam and join? I could arrange it for today even.” Asteria jumped to her feet breathing hard, excitement flowing through her veins.  
“Yes, I want….I WANT TO JOIN THE WARDEN ACADEMY!” Asteria started out saying and ended screaming. Duncan laughed and stood up.  
“Well then let us go take the exam right now.” Duncan said holding out his hand. Asteria looked up at him and smiled for the first time since she cast that spell. Asteria took his hand and Duncan helped her up the hill to the road where a black Luxury was parked. Duncan walked around with Asteria to the passenger side and opened the door. Asteria hopped in and buckled as Duncan closed the door. Asteria took this moment to look around the car, it was clean and not a speck of loose paper or spilt coffee could be seen like in the Director’s car. Thinking of the Director Asteria remembered that she probably needed to go to the orphanage and get permission to take the exam in the first place.  
“Um, Mr. Duncan sir?” Asteria asked as Duncan slid into the car.  
“Yes Asteria?” Duncan asked buckling up and igniting the engine.  
“Well, I think I need to go to the orphanage in the alienage first. The Director will be worried why i’ve been gone so long and I think I have to get permission to take that exam.” Asteria said looking down twining her thumbs. Duncan turned to her slightly smiling warmly.  
“Yes, of course you need permission. That will be our first stop then.” Duncan said then turned back to the road and began the drive to the orphanage. Asteria looked out the window with her hands tucked under her. She marveled at how fast the car went and the sights they passed. People outside walking dogs, kids playing on sidewalks, in parks, others working in little shops. Asteria loved the sight of the city before twilight, the last rush before the dark set in, she loved seeing the world pass by. It wasn’t long before Duncan pulled up to the gate leading into the alienage. Two guards stood waiting for those coming in and out. One of the guards walked up to the car and leaned down waiting until Duncan had rolled down the window.  
“Sorry sir, no admittance after four thirty.” The guard said in a monotone voice. Asteria hated the guards they always picked on her and the other elves as they came to and from the alienage. Asteria hung her head not wanting them to see her.  
“I have business, here this should be enough to let me through.” Duncan says politely and handing them a card he pulled from his coat pocket. The guard takes it and exams it his eyes widen in surprise and he hands the card back and bows respectively.  
“Pardon me sir, go right ahead.” The guard said before telling the other to open the gate. Duncan looked over at Asteria and winked while she giggled. Asteria was curious however why the guard let him in.  
“Duncan? Why did that guard look so surprised?” Asteria asked tilting her head to the side. Duncan smiled and glanced at her as he drove through the alienage to the orphanage.  
“Well I don’t like to brag but I’m a rather important man. Those men can’t deny me access because of that.” Duncan said. Asteria nodded her head and asked no more wondering just what kind of man Duncan was. Asteria didn’t know much about him or why he was important but she knew he was kind and he was helping her, and that was all that mattered to her. At last they pulled into the drive of the tiny orphanage stuck between to other brick buildings. It was old and worn by use but beautiful in its own way. The Director’s head popped out the door and she walked down the steps wiping her hands on her apron. Duncan exited the door and she paused, he walked around and opened Asteria’s door and she jumped out bowing her head. The Director screamed and ran to Asteria grabbing her and squeezing the life out of her. The Director was an older woman heftier than most elves but she ran the orphanage and loved all the kids as her own.  
“Oh Asteria, my little girl! Where in Fereldan did you go?! I was worried sick after that call from the school and them saying you cast magic oh honey why did you run?” The Director said setting her down holding her shoulders looking her in the eyes. Asteria noticed the Director’s tears and worried expression before bursting into tears.  
“I’m sorry, I was so scared! Everything h-happened at once and stupid boys were-were being mean to Cullen. I-i was so angry. I’m sorry, i’m sorry.” Asteria said looking down crying. The Director hug Asteria and nodded in understanding. Then she looked at Duncan.  
“Thank you sir, you have no idea how….Duncan? By the maker you found my Asteria?” The Director said then stood stunned as Duncan nodded.  
“Yes, I was driving by when I saw her by that old bridge in the shopping district uptown.” Duncan said kindly. Director smiled.  
“Well, I appreciate that Duncan but now Asteria and me have a lot to do. Oh the Mage Academy dear me.” She said putting her hand over her mouth and the other on Asteria’s head.  
“Yes about that Liliandra. I offered to let her take the Warden Academy exam.” Duncan said. The Director dropped her hand and gave him a dumbfounded look. Asteria looked up at her wondering if she would say no.  
“Duncan….Can she really? Oh I don’t know. The Warden Academy...She’ll be the only….” The Director started shaking her head and Asteria’s hopes began to fall. Duncan raised a hand however.  
“I know Liliandra but from what Asteria has told me and from what I’ve seen of her I think she’ll pass with flying colors. Most importantly Asteria will be free with the Wardens and I think she’ll be happier too.  
“Please, Director? I don’t want to go to the Mage Academy.” Asteria asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes. The Director looked down at her worry all over her face but she couldn’t resist Asteria’s pleading.  
“Oh alright. And if Duncan has such confidence in you, you should get your things and take them with you now.” The Director said smiling. Asteria hugged her and then ran into the building to collect her things. Duncan smiled and then gave Liliandra a questioning look.  
“I’m not sure how much my car will fit you know.” Duncan said crossing his arms. Liliandra smiled sadly.  
“Yes, well don’t worry too much about that. Asteria has few things being an orphan. I give to her what I can spare but the other children need things too. Now Duncan.” The Director says turning fully to him and pointing a finger at him and a hand placed on her hip. “You take care of that little girl. She doesn’t have anyone, no friends, no family, no nothing. If I hear you just dump her in that school and leave her I will break down your door and kill you myself.” Duncan laughed and held out his hand.  
“Liliandra I promise I will take care of her and watch over her training.” Duncan says. The Director narrows her eyes but takes his hand and shakes it.  
Asteria runs through the open door into the orphanage and past the discarded toys to the flight of stairs. She sprinted up the stairs two at a time and ran past the other children and their rooms. Many children poked their heads out as she ran past wondering what was going on. Asteria ignored them all. Finally Asteria reached the attic and she jumped grabbing the string hanging down to pull the steps down. When the steps came down Asteria took up them and was at last in her room, if it could be consider hers at all. She was the only one who slept in here, with storage and dust and broken or unused items. Most of the other kids were either to sick to be up here or too small, the others just flat out refused. Asteria offered and was glad she did, she got privacy and she could see the sun rise from the window. Now she was leaving it all behind and she felt sad but she also felt relief. Asteria walked to her tiny bed made up of blankets and boxes and grabbed a small duffle bag off to the side setting it on the bed. Asteria gathered her clothes and the little items she did possess. Asteria put inside a ragged blanket from when she was a baby, a photograph of her mother smiling up at her, and another photo of the Director and herself. Asteria closed the bag and grabbed the pillow from the bed and dolphin that could be a pillow and stuffed animal. The Director had gotten it for her when she first came, the only present she had ever gotten from someone not her mother. Asteria slung the bag around her shoulder and squeezed the pillow when she turned around to head back three children stood in her way.  
“Asteria what’s going on? We heard such strange rumors from school.” Asked one of the smaller children behind the oldest.  
“Yes, Asteria why is it you’re leaving?” A small girl next to the boy asked.  
“Is it because you finally figured out you’re a freak? A mage, a monster.” Said the oldest smirking cruelly at her. Asteria looked down and ran past them all feeling tears in her eyes again but she held them back. Some of the kids laughed as she ran others looked on with pity knowing her pain. Asteria ignored them and fled to the front door and ran down the steps back to Duncan and the Director. She ran so fast she ran straight into Duncan. Asteria shook her head a bit dizzy then looked up at his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
“Ready to go?” Duncan asked. Asteria was about to nod when she turned around and jumped into the Director’s arms hugging her hard.  
“Be strong little one. Have courage and be kind.” She whispered into Asteria’s ear hugging her. Asteria felt tears slide down her cheeks but she nodded, let go and turned back around to face Duncan. He was holding open her passenger door. Asteria walked slowly to the car and slid inside. Duncan closed the door and walked over to the Director shaking her hand again. Duncan came back and opened the driver’s door and taking his seat. They buckle up and Duncan started the car to back up. Asteria looked back at the orphanage, she caught sight of the Director waving and some of the other kids waving with her. Asteria waved back, turning away she felt ready to face her new life away from everything she knew, once again. 

Asteria yawned and stretched, exiting the testing room. The tests were evaluations according to Duncan. They measured your knowledge on the basic academics to your potential as a Warden. She was confident in her academics, having been the top student in her grade, and third in her school. However, the physical part of her test still troubled her. While not particularly athletic, Asteria, was still fit.  
Duncan sat on the bench outside the little classroom, his brow was furrowed in concentration. He held papers in his hand, possibly her results, since determining her success or failure as fast as possible is necessary. When she came out he looked up at her his smile wide.  
“Congratulations Asteria. Your results are right here. And I must say, I haven’t seen scores like these since some of our finest Wardens. Your physical was lower then we’d have liked, but, such an issue is nothing compared to your other results.” Duncan said standing and patting her shoulder. Asteria thought she’d burst with happiness.  
“Does this mean I get to be a Warden?” She asked excitedly. Duncan chuckled and shook his head.  
“Not quite, you must finish your schooling and learn to be a proper mage before such a Joining will take place. There are many factors we must consider now.” He said kneeling in front of her.  
“Like what? Do I need to take more tests?” She asked warily. Duncan smiled slightly and shook his head again.  
“No, no more tests”, Asteria sighed in relief, “Much of these factors you won’t need to worry about, but, you must still be made a where of. Such as, you are one of five female Warden students and two will graduate soon.” Duncan said. Asteria’s eyes widened in surprise. Only four others beside herself?  
“Of those four only one is a mage. She is a senior. I apologize, but we can’t room you with anyone in the dorms. You’ll have a room separate from anyone, for your’s and their safety.” Duncan said solemnly. Asteria nodded disappointed but understanding. Mages could become possessed in their sleep.  
“On a good note. You are assigned a mentor at Warden Academy. Usually in your case you would have a mage assigned to you, however, because I promised Liliandra to take care of you myself, I will be your mentor as well as another Warden mage.” Duncan said smiling. Asteria felt overwhelmed with happiness so much so she jump/hugged Duncan.  
“Woah! Careful” Duncan chuckled, hugging back. Duncan sat Asteria back down “Now then, some other information? Our school, being as specialized as it is only has about three hundred students at the moment. We will teach you through the rest of your schooling and you will specialize in your class. In your case, a mage. You’ll learn more about that later however. You will in addition to normal education be taught in strategy. Something essential for Wardens on the field.” Duncan said matter of fact. Asteria nodded trying to make a serious expression, but she couldn’t help but smile. Duncan went on to tell her about school rules and the dress code; telling her everything she needed to read about the school. Asteria would get a schedule soon, and would skip a grade.  
“Duncan?” Asteria said interrupting.  
“Yes?” Duncan said.  
“Why am I skipping my grade?” She asked with an expression of confusion and worry. Every single student would be older than her. Duncan nodded in understanding.  
“Yes, that was my decision. The score on your academic testing was extraordinary. Asteria you scored six hundred and ninety one out of seven hundred, an almost perfect score. You set a new record for the test. Not to mention your understanding of strategy surpasses most sophomore levels. To keep you in eighth grade would do you a disservice and waste time.” Duncan says. Asteria rubs her arm and looks down nodding. She still wasn’t comfortable being put with older kids. Duncan sighed and smiled.  
“Worried about the older kids?” He asked, Asteria’s head shot up and looked at him in surprise. “I thought this might bother you. However I do have a solution. At Warden Academy we installed a buddy system so to speak. I have another young man under my care in your grade. I will pair you to him.” Duncan finished. Asteria’s thoughts raced. A buddy? What if they didn’t like her? What if they picked on her? She couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself.  
“But what if he hates me? Like...because I’m an elf or mage? What if he’s mean?” She asked in a panic. Duncan’s head fell back and he laughed harder than she thought possible. His deep throated laugh had her smiling nervously.  
“You don’t need to worry about that. This boy isn’t capable of being mean. He’ll be as much of a mentor to you as I will. He’s been a student here since sixth grade. Besides if he does anything stupid which he can be susceptible to; He answers to me. No need to fret.” Duncan says smiling widely. Asteria feels the tension in her muscles relax.  
“Now that we have everything clarified, and I presume no questions?”, Duncan asked and Asteria shook her head, “Then I shall introduce you to the rest of the school. They are at dinner right now. A perfect time. After your buddy will lead you to your room.” Duncan rose to his feet and started to the door. Asteria jumped and rushed after him, she felt both giddy and anxious. She was already meeting the whole school?  
Everything felt surreal as the two walked to the cafeteria. The halls were quiet and through windows the sun had left the city now illuminated by lights. Soon a buzz of talking and laughter became apparent the closer they got to the far end of the building. Asteria thought back to the building when Duncan and herself had first arrived.  
An older building with stone covered in moss and vines. An iron wrought gate leading to the front. Carved stone two headed griffins and silver traced on emblems. Flanked by a dense forest and lake. It was in the suburbs of the city about thirty minutes out. Asteria feel in love with it the moment she had seen it. Like a castle from a fairy tale, she couldn’t help but connect with the place.  
Asteria ran straight into Duncan as he halted before a huge wooden door. He looked back raising an eyebrow. Asteria smiled sheepishly at him, she smirked slightly and shook his head.  
“Ready?” Duncan asked quietly. Asteria took a deep breath.  
“Yes...I think” She said. Duncan nodded and opened the door.  
The room was huge with ceilings as high as a cathedral’s. Like most of the building this room was made of stone, with beautiful depictions of Wardens of all races riding griffins, fighting darkspawn.  
Noise bounced off the walls surrounding Asteria in voices. Duncan lead the way around the room to the front of the tables. A few Warden bowed as they walked past, some students looked over their shoulders to glance at them. Somehow Asteria felt Duncan was more important than just a principal or teacher.  
At the front was a small stage, the two paused here. “Wait here Asteria.” Duncan said before stepping onto the stage in front of the students. Some students had turned to face him but most hadn’t noticed. Duncan grabbed their attention by clapping so loud Asteria wanted to cover her ears.  
“Attention! Students we have an important announcement.” Duncan said his voice echoing around the room, his authority enough to silence the room. Many students looked curious, some worried, and others utterly bored. However not one ignored Duncan, Asteria felt that her earlier idea might be more true than she thought.  
“I have some good news. Our school has accepted a new student.” Duncan said smiling. The room burst into whispers. Things like “A new student?”, “Why didn’t they tell us?”, “So late in the semester?”. Duncan cleared his throat and the room quiet again.  
“I understand you are confused. Usually your teachers would tell you of new applicants and a process of enrollment would take place. However due to special circumstances they have taken the tests today and produced results of an extraordinary level. The highest score ever achieved of six hundred and ninety one.” This sent the room back into a frenzy. Asteria turned red and wished Duncan hadn’t said her score. This would just bring even more attention to her then she would already have.  
“AND”, Duncan said cutting out the voices, “A score of nine hundred and seventy four at an eighth grade level”. Asteria blushed harder, she glanced around the room. Even some of the teachers looked shocked. Was it really that astounding?  
“Now, I would like you to meet our new student.” Duncan turned around and gave Asteria a smile of encouragement. Asteria walked forward feeling numb and scared but stuck out her chest holding her head high. Duncan grasped her shoulder and squeezed before turning back to the students.  
“I’m pleased to introduce to you, Asteria Elain.” Duncan said. The room was dumbstruck not a single sound made. Asteria felt like crying she was so scared, so many faces staring, judging. Then someone started clapping and the rest followed. Asteria sighed in relief.  
“Now a few other points. She will be joining the ninth grade class come the following day for lessons and I expect you all treat her fairly. Her mentor has also been decided.”, More whispers follow, “Professor Wynne shall be her mage instructor and I will be her main instructor.” The room burst at this point, students started shouting in surprise. “What?!”, and “A mage and Warden commander mentor?!”. Asteria looked up at Duncan and wondered why he said this, what was his plan?  
“ENOUGH!” Duncan’s voiced boomed out. Asteria flinched as did most of the room. “As I was saying. Due to the sudden transfer from this school, Asteria, Will be given a buddy.” Whispers flared once again but stopped with a glare from Duncan.  
“Alistair Theirin, please stand.” Duncan asked looking to his right. Asteria saw a boy stand. He was human with short blonde hair and amber colored eyes. The boy was tallish, muscular and had just a bit of baby fat still left. Asteria thought he looked adorable.  
“Yes Sir!” He shouted his face red and standing at attention. A few students laughed and even Duncan cracked a smile.  
“Do you accept this role?” Duncan asked his voice softer with him. Alistair nodded curtly, determination plastered on his face. Alistair turned to Asteria and bowed to her respectfully and then their eyes locked.  
“Nice to meet you Asteria. Let’s get along.” Alistair said finally smiling. His face transformed and seemed to light the room up with his smile. Asteria blushed even harder, her ears red now too.  
“YES! NICE TO MEET YOU!” Asteria shouted at him. Students started laughing and Alistair looked taken aback. Asteria felt surprised too, she was pretty sure she wasn’t white but red now. Duncan chuckled and smiled at the students.  
“Now, now. Let us welcome her to our home!” Duncan said placing a hand on her shoulder. The students cheered and clapped. Asteria smiled shyly at the room and Alistair stood clapping.  
“Enjoy the rest of your dinner, Alistair, Asteria come with me.” Duncan said, nodded and lead Asteria off stage. She glanced over her shoulder at Alistair to see kids teasing him as he sadly looked at his unfinished meal. He picked it up ran to the trash dumped it slowly in and dashed to Duncan and herself.  
“I’m here, i’m here!” Alistair said stopping by Duncan’s side. Duncan smirked at him and shook his head slightly. Alistair looked at Duncan a huge grin on his face. The two of them grasped hands and greeted each other like old friends. Asteria felt uneasy and just looked down and twiddled her thumbs.  
Suddenly and hand was on her shoulder and Asteria jumped. Bending down a few inches in front of her face was Alistair. He looked slightly concerned slightly amused.  
“Overwhelmed?” He asked kindly. Asteria shook out of her surprise and look down again. “Yeah? I get it, transfering so soon, and with everything that happened to you. Call it a long day.” He said. Asteria looked at him confused now. Duncan walked up and said.  
“Alistair was informed of everything while you took the exams.”, Alistair looked back over at Duncan nodding.  
“Yeah, pulled me out of class. But i’m glad! I get a buddy and it’s a beautiful girl.” He says blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Asteria blushed slightly too, and Duncan raised an eyebrow at Alistair.  
“Charming Alistair. Try not to enrapture us all now.” Duncan said poking fun at Alistair. Alistair whipped around and fained a hurt expression.  
“Duncan! You’re too cruel!” Alistair exclaimed starting to smile. Duncan smirked at him and the three walked out another door at the back of the cafeteria. Asteria giggled and laughed for the first time in what felt forever. The two men looked at her slightly surprised but joined in her laughter.  
“Now, now. I’m taking you to your dorm room. It will be right next to Alistair’s for your and everyone’s protection. Alistair is somewhat trained in the arts of a Templar but in no way is connected to the order.” Duncan said trying to get back on topic. Asteria stopped in her tracks, the other two walked on before realizing she had stopped. Asteria had a look of somewhat worry, somewhat fear. Alistair’s eyes widened and he raised his hands and shook his head.  
“No! No it’s okay! I’m not with the Order! I was given to the Chantry to be Templar but I never wanted to be. I’m not here to be your Templar. I’m here to keep you from getting hurt by your magic or some else getting hurt from it.” Alistair said, desperate to clear the misunderstanding. “I’m your buddy. Just, one with an important role.” Duncan walked back to Asteria and placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered to her eye level.  
“Do you trust me?” Duncan asked, Asteria nodded without hesitation. “Then trust I made this decision with your best interest at heart. This isn’t to control and trap you. It is a safety measure, a net so to speak for you.” Duncan squeezed her shoulder and stood. Asteria looked down and nodded. Alistair still looked concerned but didn’t say anything.  
“Now then, shall we go see your room? I hear some student had the pleasure of setting it up.” Duncan said smiling and walking again. Asteria jogged up to join the two and Alistair leaned in so only Asteria heard.  
“I’m sorry, I promise I won’t overstep any of your boundaries.” He said. Asteria turned to him surprised. Alistair was apologizing? Asteria felt her heart swell with gratitude and she flashed him a grateful smile. Alistair turned bright red and pulled back rubbing his neck again.  
“Duncan, if who I think decorated it. We have no idea what we’re walking into.” Alistair said, looking away from Asteria. She smiled still as Duncan laughed.  
“Then we head into the unknown.” Duncan said. Alistair groaned and hung his head in disappear. Asteria felt confused and baffled. Could it be so bad? She felt honored, someone had taken the time to do something for HER. Whatever it was, she was excited.  
After long stone passage ways and winding staircases upstairs the three arrived at a wooden door. The frame around the door was carved into intricate loops with a griffon atop, the stone flowed beautifully and caught Asteria’s breath. The hall extended the staircase and the door had been a few doors down on the left. It reminded Asteria of little apartments, windows decorated the other wall and let in the set sun.  
“Here we are. Let me find the key…” Duncan said digging into his pocket to pull out the room key. Alistair tapped her shoulder and she turned to see him pointing to the door on the left of her’s.  
“That room’s mine, I have a roommate but he’s cool. Feel free to come over anytime if you need me.” Alistair said smiling. Duncan pulled out the ky and opened the door. Alistair braced himself and raised his arms slightly.  
Asteria walked past both of them into the room. The walls were a deep purple with gold embroidery lining along the ceiling. There was a ceiling fan with no light, the light came from beautiful lit lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A small twin bed was pushed against the right wall, a blue comforter with a silver griffin design upon it. Her things lay upon the bed. A bookshelf was at the foot of the bed, filled with all kinds of books. Fiction novels to training manuals, more books than she had ever owned. A desk was set up adjacent, a dark wood with a computer set up along with pens, pencils, and notebooks. An upper shelf above held a staff only recognizable to be a mage’s weapon. The wall to her left had a table with the same dark wood as the desk and a door that lead to a small kitchen and bathroom. Equipped with everything she needed in both. Asteria was overwhelm not sure what to say.  
“I told them not to go overboard.” Duncan said walking into the room as well. Alistair came in next, mouth a gape.  
“Those guys...did this?” Alistair asked no one in particular. Duncan sighed as he looked around the room.  
“I apologize Asteria. We can have them change it to something better suited to you,” Duncan started but Asteria cut in.  
“No…no. I...I love it.” She said pausing and turning around to smile at them crying. “I haven’t ever had anything so beautiful before”. Alistair and Duncan were shocked but glanced at each other and smiled. Alistair came up to her and hugged her ruffling her hair. Duncan pulled out his phone to make a call to the guys, while Asteria hugged Alistair back.This place. These people. They were all starting to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> You read to the end? Well thats a good sign! Thanks for reading! The next chapter shall come soon.


End file.
